dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Enquelandria: The Mountain Kingdom
Enquelandria is a western kingdom and boasts the largest territory in Valadae, home to many different creature-kinds, but predominantly hemlans, and as such, is governed by a hemlan monarchy. Within a large mountain valley resides the kingdom's capital city, Aas'nuer (and residence of the current ruling king), and farther north, within the mountain depths itself, is the under-realm of Talondras, the last great city of the duarden empire. The Duards share rulership over Enquelandria, though primarily hold sway over their own underground territories, leaving the surface provinces to the hemlan government. In addition to land size, Enquelandria also boasts the largest armed force in Valadae (by individual head-count), although the centaurs' Centaurian army is still considered the greatest military might in the eleven kingdoms. The Mountain Kingdom While diverse in biomes and landscapes—from open coastlines, rich, wet rainforests, arid northern plains, and dense southern woodlands—Enquelandria is most famously know for the massive mountain range (called the Ghiaroan Mountains) that runs like a spine through the centre of the kingdom. Also exemplifying the sub-title of Mountain Kingdom is the fact that both ruling creature-kinds reside in the Ghiaroan Mountains. One above, one beneath, the only bifold establishment of its kind. The mountain range also plays a major role in the weather systems that pass through Enquelandria. Vast spans of northern territory receive little rainfall, due to the mountain's steep geography deflecting fronts that roll in from the west. And yet, the opposite is true for the regions farther south; thanks to the mountain range, the south and south-west regions receive almost as much rainfall as Gelian (the kingdom renowned for its record-holding seasonal rain). Minerals and ore are Enquenlandria's largest export, and thanks to the Ghiaroan Mountains, is a resource of unsurpassed abundance. Kingdom, Ruler, and Flag As previously revealed, Enquelandria is a western kingdom and the largest of all the kingdoms of Valadae. Though technically hosting two major governments from two ruling creature-kinds (the hemlans and duards), the hemlan monarch, King Aldahir, is considered to hold ultimate sway, and have the final word over the decisions that affect the realm. King Aldahir resides in the capital city of Aas'nuer. His ruling duard counterpart, Sharr Duumblun, resides in the Talondras Deep Ways. Though capable and benevolent rulers, both Aldahir and Sharr are rather sectarian in their beliefs, which has leaked down through the governing systems into various forms of prejudice against certain cultures and creature-kinds. Magical practices are strictly monitored, and in some areas, forbidden. The citizenship process is also one of the strictest in Valadae, with a vetting system tailored to favour Et'denin kinds. The national flag of Enquelandria is shared by hemlan and duard alike and is emblazoned with a winged rune symbolic of freedom and adaptability (the wings), and fortification and stability (the rune). The flag dons the colours red (strength) and yellow (wealth). Ghiaroan Mountains The Ghiaroan Mountains, spanning the length of Enquelandria from the northern canyon regions to the wild southern forests, is the largest mountain range in Valadae. Like a colossal spine, the mountains divide the eastern and western lands, with access between the regions available through two main passes and thirty-six smaller—more hazardous—passages. The highest peak in the eleven kingdoms, Starspearer Peak, is part of the Ghiaroan Mountains and stands an awe-inspiring 26,000 feet. Looming over a vast valley tucked away within the folds of the ranges is Aas’nuer, the capital city of Enquelandria, home to the ruler of the hemlan kind. It is also known as the Red City, due to the crimson colour of the mountain it is carved from. Farther north, beneath the mountains’ razored ranges, lies the Deep Ways of Talondras, home to the ruler of the Enquelandrian duards. While the interior is a realm suited only to mountain-dwellers, the surface spread of the city is similar to Shoumeign in its bustling multicultural setting; without the passive-aggressive prejudice. The Forest of Howling Directly west of the Raegelian Forest, lies the Forest of Howling, the vast sprawl of treescapes from both realms defined from one another by kingdom borders. While Raegelian is part of the Gelian realm, Howling resides within the boundaries of Enquelandria. Although the forests practically merge with each other at their respective boundaries, the shift in climate, as well as flora and fauna is startlingly palpable; a change biologists attribute to the unseen boundaries of ancient Lore and manna flows established by the inhabitants of Raegelian. Due to the abundance of small, brazen-natured Denin creatures residing in the forest, Howling is the target of Trappers, who use their own methods of trickery to bait and capture Denins, either to dissect for parts or to sell live in the illegal slave trade markets. Category:Places Category:Kingdoms and Lore Category:The Eleven Kingdoms